


Good Morning

by BearlyWriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Coming Untouched, M/M, Morning Sex, Past Torture, Praise Kink, Scars, Shower Sex, only very briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: “One arm stretches out automatically, creeping over the mattress, over the minute dent in the memory foam carved from Jason’s body. Still warm. Jason must have only just woken up. Or, Dick considers, watching bright morning sunlight filter through the edges of the curtains, he’s been awake but not wanting to get up.”Jason and Dick share a slow, pleasurable morning together.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterleafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterleafs/gifts).



> For bitterleafs’ lovely kinkmas prompt! I hope you all enjoy :)

Dick wakes to the soft hum of the shower running. He stretches, easing stiff muscles, arching his back until he feels a satisfying pop. One arm stretches out automatically, creeping over the mattress, over the minute dent in the memory foam carved from Jason’s body. Still warm. Jason must have only just woken up. Or, Dick considers, watching bright morning sunlight filter through the edges of the curtains, he’s been awake but not wanting to get up.

That’s not unusual. Not nowadays at least. It seems Jason likes to watch Dick sleep and, honestly, Dick would find it a little creepy but he knows that isn’t Jason’s intention. Whenever Dick catches him doing it, it always feels...protective.

And Jason almost always wakes up first and falls asleep last. So it isn’t exactly a surprise, either. He rarely sleeps well.

There was a time when Dick couldn’t be certain Jason would stay longer than it took him to pull his clothes back on. Back then, their...relationship, for want of a better word, although it certainly hadn’t been one in any conventional sense, had been fragile. Jason had been, _not_ fragile exactly, but volatile. Everything had been rough, quick, brutal. Jason hadn’t wanted Dick’s comfort.

Dick much prefers where they are now.

He stretches again, feeling like a contented housecat. He has nowhere to be right now. No reason to get up, besides the one currently showering in their apartment en-suite. The door is cracked open a little, steam curling around the edges of the gap. An invitation.

Dick never refuses an invitation like that.

The wood of the floor is a little chilly and Dick shivers as the heat is immediately leached from his bare feet. The floorboards where the light pools are warm, though. So is the air billowing out of the bathroom, steamy and scented with the strawberry shampoo Jason uses. Dick pauses to tug his sleep-shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly onto the bed behind him. Then he slides into the bathroom.

The glass of the shower is foggy with steam, but Dick can make out Jason pretty well, regardless. The spray of the water beats down on his broad shoulders, golden and glistening in the morning light. His curls are damp against his skull, but his head is mostly out of the stream, bent forward and pressed against the forearm he has braced against the tiles. His other arm wraps around his front, muscles working as he steadily jacks his cock.

Dick’s whole body flushes with heat. No matter how many times he’s seen Jason naked, seen him aroused, it never fails to catch his breath. As he watches, the wet, pink tip of Jason’s cock disappears into his fist. His wrist twists, then Jason lets out a little moan, damp eyelashes fluttering, his head tilting back away from his arm.

Dick swallows dryly. Jason finally seems to notice him and a lazy smile spreads across his face. God, he’s handsome. Dick is never going to take this for granted. He’s never going to lose his appreciation for this view.

“Took you long enough,” Jason says, voice low and rough with lingering sleep and arousal. “Thought I was gonna have to finish without you.”

There’s a witty reply to that somewhere, but Dick’s tongue is too thick to work the words out of his mouth. Instead, he simply slips out of his boxers, letting them puddle against the tile beneath his feet. Jason’s eyes flicker over his body, warm and appreciative, and Dick can’t help preening a little beneath his gaze. Already, his cock is half-hard, filling rapidly as he watches Jason’s arm move, his tight buttocks flexing.

He slides the glass door back. Steam billows out around him and Jason shivers, stepping back to meet Dick as he climbs into the shower and wraps his arms around him. The move shifts him so the water pounds down over his chest and cock instead of his back. His wet skin presses against Dick, his head falling back against his shoulder and Dick uses the opportunity to drop a tender kiss to Jason’s throat.

“I thought you were never going to wake up.”

Dick hums, mouthing at Jason’s neck. He tastes faintly of minty shower gel. One hand slides over the flat of Jason’s abs. The other sneaks over his hip, brushing against the back of Jason’s hand as it keeps working at his cock.

Dick gently worms his fingers beneath Jason’s grip and Jason lets his hand drop with a sigh, sinking further back against him. Dick peppers more kisses over his skin, across his jaw, before pressing damp lips to the scar on Jason’s cheek.

“I can’t sleep in on my day off?”

Jason huffs, then gasps as Dick firms his grip, dragging his hand along the rigid length of his cock. “You can.” A pleased hum. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

Teeth against his jaw. “Me too.”

Dick drags one hand up Jason’s chest. Rolls one nipple between nimble fingers. Slots his cock up against the small of Jason’s back, shivering from the friction. Jason’s muscles are tight beneath his hand, flexing when Dick thumbs over the head of his cock. A moan grates out of his throat.

Jason rarely makes a lot of noise in the bedroom - or the bathroom, or the rooftop, or wherever it is that they’re fucking (not _making love_ , not at the beginning). When he does, it always sounds like it’s been dragged out of him. Almost-tortured moans. Startled little gasps. Dick doesn’t like to think about why that might be. He doesn’t like to think about Arkham and the torture Jason went through there. About how he might have had to teach himself to be silent through the pain.

This is different. This is pleasure and Jason doesn’t need to be silent here.

“You like that?” Dick asks, thumbing his cock again. 

Jason shivers. Then fingers close around Dick’s wrist and tug his hand away.

“Don’t want to come like this,” Jason mutters, before Dick can even ask. “I want you to fuck me first.”

God. Heat flashes through Dick’s whole body. He groans low in Jason’s ear, rutting the evidence of his arousal against his skin. Jason rocks back against him before tipping forward again as Dick crowds him against the tile. Dick’s hands slide across slick skin, palming over his hips, fluttering across thick, ropy scars, tracing the dents of his muscles.

“Christ, Jay,” he murmurs, low and reverent, nipping at the lobe of one ear. “How did I get so lucky? You’re beautiful.”

Jason’s shoulders hunch, unhappy as always with such blatant praise, but he doesn’t pull away like he would have done, back when they’d first started this. Dick rewards him with a kiss to the back of his neck and a quick pinch to one of his nipples.

“I love you, Jay. God you’re so perfect. I love you.”

Jason shudders. Whines. Rocks his hips back in an attempt to distract Dick. But Dick refuses to be distracted. Instead, he drops his hands to Jason’s hips to hold him still whilst he drags his mouth across Jay’s damp skin. Sucks a bruise at the base of his neck, right over the knob of his spine.

“Dick,” Jason whines, then. “ _Please._ If you really love me, you’ll fuck me already.”

Dick chuckles at that, leaning over to seal his mouth over Jason’s as he reaches up to fumble at the shelf holding the shampoo and shower gel and, hidden right at the back, a little bottle of lube. Jason meets him eagerly, immediately sliding his tongue across the seam of Dick’s mouth, seeking access that Dick’s all too happy to grant.

It’s a lazy kiss, slow and unhurried and nothing like their early kisses had been - all tongue and teeth and aggression. Jason opens so sweetly under him. His mouth is soft and wet. Dick groans. Crowds Jason even closer against the tile so he’s entirely out of the flow of the shower. It beats down against Dick’s back instead, warm across his shoulders.

He slicks his fingers quickly before trailing them along the crack of Jason’s buttocks, pressing the pads of two fingers against the furled muscle of his hole. When he presses one in - slow and slippery - Jason makes a soft sound into their kiss. He tries to press back, to force Dick’s finger inside him quicker, but Dick grips his hip to hold him still.

“Come on,” Jason murmurs, breaking their kiss to nose urgently at Dick’s jaw instead. “You know you don’t have to be this careful.”

Dick ignores him, crooking his finger and enjoying the startled gasp that slips out of Jason’s lips.

“So impatient.” He kisses the corner of Jason’s eye. Then, carefully, he slides another finger in alongside the first. Jason’s whole body convulses. Always so sensitive. 

“Alright?” Dick asks and Jason grunts in reply. It’s a good grunt, though. One Dick has heard plenty of times before. He tries to push his hips back again but Dick’s grip is firm.

Hearing those little noises of pleasure, feeling Jason tight and hot around his fingers, it never gets old. The teasing isn’t just for Jason’s benefit. Dick will never get tired of working his fingers inside him, of finding that spot that forces those delightful little noises out of him, of feeling his muscles contract around him - a delicious promise of what’s to come.

Jason never lets him indulge for too long, though. “Dick,” he whines, this time with an edge that tells Dick he’s serious.

Still, Dick takes the time to slip a third finger inside, twisting and scissoring to ensure that Jason can take him without pain.

“Okay,” he shushes, as he does it. “You’re okay, Jason.”

Then he slowly withdraws his fingers. Jason grunts as he does so and Dick presses another soothing kiss to his cheek. He slicks himself again, smearing lube over his straining erection, trying to take a little of the edge off with his own hand. No matter how many times they do this, Dick never stops being excited. He feels like he’ll never quite get used to it.

With one hand, Dick grips Jason’s hip. With the other, he guides himself forward, pressing into Jason in one smooth thrust. Jason makes a soft punched-out sound and drops his head forward against his arm. It exposes the curve of his spine and the purpling bruise already staining his neck.

Dick groans as he thrusts into Jason, watching him carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort. Jason would never tell him, but Dick has learnt to read his body. To hear it in the way his breath hitches, the way his muscles tense, moving under his skin. At the beginning, Dick hadn’t always been able to tell pleasure from pain, but he’s learnt. He’s confident that the quiet sigh Jason lets out as Dick finally fully seats himself is all enjoyment.

“Move,” Jason grunts, as soon as Dick’s hips have touched the swell of his ass.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Dick hums. “Just relax.”

He stays exactly where he is for another heartbeat, both to let Jason adjust and to give himself a moment to calm down. His heart is racing in his chest, his pulse throbbing under his jaw and in his cock. The tight clutch of Jason around him, the heat of him, sends electric arousal right through Dick’s gut.

But he can only stay still for so long, especially with Jason pushing his hips back, whining. So he rolls his own hips, working himself smoothly out of Jason before thrusting back in. Jason gasps. His hands scrabble against the tile. Dick catches one wrist in the hand not gripping his hip and pulls it close, pressing himself against Jason to lean forward and bring it to his lips.

Jason makes a sound that’s probably meant to be a scoff but comes out too strangled. He doesn’t pull his hand away, though. Lets Dick press another tender kiss to his palm before Dick shifts to trap his wrist against the tile, giving himself better leverage to thrust.

The new angle has Dick sliding a little deeper and on the next hard thrust, Jason lets out a startled moan and goes rigid.

“There,” he gasps. The hand Dick has trapped against the wall twists in his grip. The other one jumps back to grip Dick’s hip, like Jason wants to hold him in place. “Right there, oh _God_.”

If Dick wasn’t already hot all over, that would have done it. “Yeah,” he practically growls. “You like that?”

He punctuates that with another thrust, carefully angling himself to hit the same spot again and again. Jason just whimpers. His mouth is hanging open, his head tipped back against Dick’s shoulder now, wet curls hanging over half-lidded eyes. Every thrust punches delightful little noises out of him. Frantic little _uh-uh-uh’s_ and hitching breaths. 

Dick peppers kisses over his cheek, his throat, his slack mouth. He can feel his own climax building. Tension draws his stomach tight. Pleasure tingles across his scalp, his nipples, heavy in his chest. His balls draw up tight against his body.

He feels right on the edge, his orgasm hovering like the peak of a tidal wave, ready to crash down on him. With a sort of mindless desperation, Dick seals his mouth over Jason’s again. Jason kisses him back just as fiercely, their tongues tangling together, hot and slick and perfect and Dick just about has the presence of mind to reach for Jason’s cock.

He doesn’t quite make it, though. Before he even touches it, Jason goes rigid, his back arching, a high whine splitting from his throat as he jerks his head away from Dick’s to throw it back over his shoulder instead. Around Dick, Jason’s whole body seems to convulse. He can see the clench of his stomach muscles and the way his cock twitches as Jason shoots strings of semen across the damp tile. He can feel the way Jason’s body contracts around him, hot and tight and rhythmic.

Jesus, Jason just came without Dick even touching him - with just Dick’s cock inside him and his mouth against his. And, fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing Dick’s ever seen. The arousal in his gut explodes like an elastic snapping. It only takes a few more frantic thrusts before white-hot pleasure rips through Dick’s whole body and he empties his balls right into Jason’s tight ass.

Fuck. Dick presses his forehead against the curve of Jason’s spine and allows himself a minute to just breathe. He wishes they were lying down in bed rather than standing in the shower because the strength of his orgasm has leached all of the energy out of him. His legs feel weak and shaky. Every breath, puffing hot against Jason’s skin, trembles a little.

But Jason doesn’t let him rest for long. He starts squirming, pushing back against Dick, twisting until Dick steps back, his rapidly softening cock slipping free. As soon as he’s released, Jason turns to face Dick, wrapping burly arms around his shoulders and dragging him into a kiss.

Dick keeps it gentle, soothed of his urgency in the aftermath of that spectacular sex. They kiss for a long minute, tongues and lips soft and hot and wet against each other, Dick murmuring quiet praises against Jason’s lips, before Dick pulls away.

“Come on,” he says, smiling at Jason, reaching up to stroke a thumb over the brand on Jason’s cheek. “Let’s finish washing up before the water gets cold.”

Jason twitches his head away, still, despite everything, sensitive about that evil patch of skin. But he grins at Dick, reaching down so squeeze his ass before pushing into the spray of the shower.

“Alright, alright. You gonna soap my back, lover boy?”

Dick is already reaching for the shower gel. “I’d like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
